


trust enough to fall into oblivion

by laughtales



Series: enough [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Breathplay, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughtales/pseuds/laughtales
Summary: Felix chokes Sylvain during sex so he stops getting random girls to.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762975
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	trust enough to fall into oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=763868):
> 
> Felix walks in on Sylvain having sex, probably not for the first time. What really upsets him about it this time, though, is the fact that Sylvain’s partner of the day is strangling him.
> 
> After the partner has been quite thoroughly scared away, Sylvain and Felix argue about how reckless Sylvain is being, whether anyone actually enjoys being strangled, and whether or not Sylvain wants to die like a horny idiot. Naturally, this ends up with Felix agreeing to choke Sylvain because letting half week stands choke you when you’re cheating on them and you don’t know when they’re going to find out is fucking dumb, Sylvain, stop that. Telling Sylvain not to have sex never works, therefore obviously the only solution here is for Felix to chokefuck Sylvain himself until he gets it out of his system.
> 
> So they have sex, Felix chokes Sylvain, and they both greatly enjoy it.

Felix is annoyed. No, scratch that. He’s furious. He never should have lent Dimitri the only vial of sword oil he has left. Normally he would let it slide and purchase more from the market but apparently sword oil became the new hype overnight and not a single vendor had any when he checked.

Arguably he _could_ go one night without maintaining his swords but let’s be real. The only time he’d willingly give up sword maintenance for _anyone_ is if there’s a dead body to cry over and maybe not even then. He is not going to give it up because of the Boar’s goodwill.

_Sylvain asked to borrow it._

_So you gave it to him?!_

_I did not think you would mind. He said he would return it to you himself when he was finished. I am certain he would be more than willing to return it immediately if you require it urgently._

Which is why he finds himself stalking up the dormitory stairs to Sylvain’s room. He tried searching for the redhead at dinner but he was nowhere to be found. Not surprising these days with him sneaking off into town more often than not to pick up girls. They only eat together when it’s been previously established that Felix will tolerate it. Like setting up a date. The comparison makes his irritation flare.

Still no sight of Sylvain by the time night fell and the stars came out to play. Also not surprising but Felix had enough of waiting around. His blades weren’t going to maintain themselves.

He has a plan, which can rarely be said of him. There are only two reasons why Sylvain is scarce. He’s either in his room fucking some girl into _his_ bed or he’s in town fucking some girl into _her_ bed.

If there are sounds coming from Sylvain’s room, he’s going to knock loudly and wait for a count of ten. If they aren’t decent by the time Felix lets himself in then that’s their problem not his.

If it’s quiet then Sylvain isn’t there and he’ll let himself in and take what he needs. Sylvain’s room is organized enough that it won’t take long to find his damn oil.

Simple.

Of course, it doesn’t end up being simple. When is anything Sylvain is involved in ever simple?

He climbs the last set of stairs to the level their rooms are on and it’s quiet. Thank fuck. As used to it as he is, he’s not eager to see his best friend having sex. Again. Goddess, the insatiable bastard didn’t even stop last time and Felix got what he needed to the backdrop of Sylvain taking some girl from behind and left with a scowl and burning ears. At least Sylvain had apologized afterwards but still. Not looking for a repeat of that.

Felix strides up to Sylvain’s door and throws it open with absolutely no hesitation.

First he sees the very naked girl grinding down on Sylvain’s cock. Then he sees Sylvain. And then he sees red.

He’s drawing his sword so quickly the steel sings in the air. What stops him from putting it through her is how quickly she takes her hands off Sylvain’s throat and scrambles off him, covering herself with the sheets and cowering in a corner of the bed shaking like a leaf. His sword sinks into the wall inches from her head instead of her throat.

She looks scared for her life. She should be.

Felix doesn’t recognize her.

Sylvain, on the hand, looks completely unbothered by the situation. Maybe a little perturbed at the interruption. Possibly a little concern for the girl Felix almost murdered on his bed but nothing else.

“Get out.” Felix grits his teeth. He’s still seeing red.

She doesn’t need to be told twice. The words are barely out of his mouth before she’s throwing enough clothes on to be decent and taking the rest with her as she flees.

Felix pulls his sword out of the wall and swings it once in outrage through the air before sheathing it angrily.

Sylvain has pulled the sheets over his waist, sitting up and rubbing at his neck. There’s a red imprint there. Felix can still see the girl’s hands around his neck. Squeezing. Remembers how still Sylvain was under her despite how his entire body quivered from asphyxiation and how he made absolutely no attempt of shaking her off. How his glazed eyes fluttered as she choked him.

Willing himself to stop shaking, he tries to convince himself it’s because of how angry he is and not fear and concern.

“What the fuck was that?” Felix demands.

“Exactly what it looked like.” Sylvain replies casually. Like Felix had walked in on him reading and not him getting strangled during sex. Sylvain’s voice is hoarse and grates against Felix’s ears.

He has to physically put his sword down to prevent himself from stabbing Sylvain in frustration.

“Who was she?”

“Some girl I met in town.”

“What’s her name?”

“Clarine? Clarissa? Something like that. Since when do you care?”

“You don’t even know her name.”

“Don’t need to to have a good time.”

Felix very nearly explodes. “Let me get this straight. You let some girl you met today, whose name you couldn’t be bothered to learn, choke you during sex?”

“Yup.” Sylvain pops the last sound of the word.

 _“Why?_ ”

“Why not?” Sylvain shrugs. “It feels good.”

Felix explodes. “Are you so eager to get your dick wet that you’ll let anyone do anything to you?!”

“I asked her for it,” Sylvain says calmly. “I’m touched that you’re worried but chill out Felix. It’s not a big deal. It’s not like it’s the first time it’s happened.”

“Not a big deal?!” Felix shouts. He’s furious in ways only Sylvain makes him. “You’re fucking a different girl every other night and not subtle about it and you’re going around asking them to fucking strangle you?! Just how reckless are you? You could die!”

The only thing he hears in the aftermath of his screaming is his own panting. When he glares at Sylvain, demanding an answer, he gets something worse than anything he could’ve said to defend himself.

Sylvain looks away and stares at nothing on his bed.

Felix wishes in that moment he weren’t fluent in Sylvain. Because what he reads from Sylvain’s body language and expression is gut-wrenching.

_I’d be okay with that._

Anger drains out of him leaving only frustration and exhaustion. Felix lands himself on the edge of Sylvain’s bed and buries his face in his hands.

Neither of them move or say anything for a long time.

“How often?” Felix drops his hands and hangs his head, very pointedly refusing to look at Sylvain.

Clearly Sylvain isn’t expecting it from the way he startles. “What?”

Felix glares at the desk. There’s his sword oil sitting on the edge of the desk next to the wardrobe Sylvain keeps his lance. He should just grab it and leave. Sylvain won’t bring it up again if Felix doesn’t and they can pretend this never happened.

Except now every time he’ll see Sylvain with a girl, or listen to Sylvain talking about a girl, or stop outside his own room to scowl in the direction of Sylvain’s room at the sounds (and apparently the lack thereof now too), he’ll imagine some nameless faceless girl with her hands squeezing Sylvain’s throat tight enough to cut off his air and not letting go even when his eyes roll and his body goes limp and cold.

“How many times have you done it?” Felix asks again.

Perhaps Sylvain can tell that Felix is in no mood for cheeky deflects. He’s as fluent in Felix as Felix is in Sylvain after all. “This was the third.”

Felix’s face twists into a grimace.

“Hey, I’m not dead so it’s all good.” Maybe Sylvain isn’t as fluent as he thought.

“Yet,” Felix says. Sylvain looks at him funny and Felix meets his eye. “You’re not dead yet.”

Sylvain frowns at him but doesn’t disagree.

“I’ll do it.” Felix says.

Sylvain’s eyes widen.

“You’re not going to listen to me even if I ask you to stop so I’ll do it.” Felix forces himself to say the words, needing to get them out before he balks.

Sylvain’s frown deepens. “No. I can’t ask you to do that, Felix.”

“You’re not asking. I’m offering.” Felix rebukes firmly. “If you need to be choked during sex so badly, do it with me.”

“Fe-“ Sylvain starts.

“What. You trust random girls to do it but not me?”

Sylvain shuts up. He feels victorious but isn’t proud of how he got there. He knows Sylvain trusts him with his life. Literally. On battlefields far more dangerous than a bed.

Felix thinks for a moment. “When you need it, tap me twice on the neck. Anytime. I’ll come find you.” Felix stands and picks his sword off the floor, grabbing his oil in one smooth motion as he makes to leave.

“Are you sure you’re okay with it?” Sylvain sounds reluctant to the idea still.

Felix turns to look Sylvain in the eye. “I’m sure. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Then he turns and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

He doesn’t polish his blades that night. Instead, he spends sleepless hours trying the purge the nightmarish image of Sylvain being strangled in his own bed by a stranger and not fighting back.

.

It’s almost three weeks before Sylvain throws an arm around his shoulders at dinner like he always does and Felix feels two little taps against his neck as Sylvain retreats.

Felix freezes, thinks he might have just imagined it. But when he looks at Sylvain after he’s detached himself from Felix’s side, an entire conversation is had without words.

_Tonight?_

_You can say no._

_I’ll be there._

Sylvain very meaningfully doesn’t mention girls at all over dinner. Instead, they chat with Ingrid about the upcoming certification exams. Felix doesn’t contribute to the conversation aside from a grunt here and one-word answer there when he’s directly addressed.

His thoughts are filled at the prospect of what’s about to happen. He'll go to Sylvain’s room and they’ll have sex. And he's going to choke him while they do it.

A great weight has been lifted from his chest. It’s been so long that Felix was starting to dread that Sylvain had either forgotten about it or worse, decided not to take him up on the offer and was out there getting strangled by half-week flings.

Thankfully, it’s just that the urge hadn’t hit until now which is a small relief because it means it doesn’t happen nearly as frequently as he’d imagined. It’s not because he’s bothered at the prospect of regularly sleeping with and choking Sylvain. It’s the knowledge that Sylvain doesn’t get into that deep of a self-destructive pit nearly as often as he thinks.

They part ways after dinner. Felix to the training grounds and then the baths and last Felix saw, Sylvain was headed to the stables with Ingrid.

Later that night, his feet carry him one step at a time until he’s standing in front of Sylvain’s door. He knocks on the door twice before letting himself in. Sylvain is sitting on the edge of his bed, slouching.

“You don’t usually knock.” Sylvain looks up as Felix shuts the door. “If you’re nervous you don’t have to do this. Don’t force yourself.”

Felix glowers and strips his vest off, putting it on the back of Sylvain’s chair. “I’m not repeating myself again. I’m not forcing myself. I want to do this.” He loosens up his shirt and takes his boots off, placing them neatly next to Sylvain’s. “I’m nervous because I’ve never done it before.”

Sylvain’s eyes widen. “Sex or the fact that I’m a guy or,” he gestures to his neck, “you know.” He looks at him seriously. “I don’t care how sure you are. I’m not taking your first for this, Felix.”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Felix spits, hoping Sylvain won’t pick up the half-truth of his words. He’s no stranger to intimate touches; he’s experimented and gotten off plenty. Sylvain doesn’t need to know it was all from Felix’s own hand.

He really doesn’t care or mind that his first is Sylvain.

“Let’s get this over with.” Felix rolls his eyes when Sylvain frowns. “You know what I mean. If you make me repeat myself again, I’m going to gag you.”

Felix’s cock twitches with interest when he sees Sylvain’s breath hitch. “Shut up,” he bites before Sylvain can comment.

“Okay,” Sylvain says breathlessly, sounding very small and not at all the loud, glowing ball of energy he usually projects.

Sylvain scoots back onto the bed fully and Felix climbs after him. He doesn’t know where he gets the confidence considering he’s never done it before but he grabs the front of Sylvain’s shirt and mashes his lips against his. 

It’s not a delicate kiss. It’s not loving or tender or all the things Felix assumed first kisses should be.

Sylvain stiffens when Felix swipes his tongue across his lips but he relaxes soon after and grants Felix entry, settling his hands on Felix’s waist as he’s straddled.

This is the point when Felix realizes he has no idea what to do now that he’s got his tongue in Sylvain’s mouth. Thankfully, Sylvain takes over for him and kisses him, hot and wet until Felix is dizzy and lightheaded.

If breathless is how Sylvain wants to feel, why is this not good enough? Why does he need to be physically choked to get it out of his system? Felix promised he’d do it though so he doesn’t question it even though it nags at the back of his mind.

Felix’s hands wander and he scowls in frustration. Sylvain is scorching hand prints on his bare skin and Felix hasn’t even seen more skin yet than what’s usually visible beyond his uniform.

“Why are you still fully dressed?” Felix growls.

For the first time that night, Sylvain quirks some semblance of a smile. “I’d love if you stripped me, Felix,” Sylvain croons.

“Don’t get cocky,” Felix retorts and sits back so Sylvain can undress. He pulls his own shirt off and tosses it somewhere on the floor. Felix reaches for his pants when he remembers something and grabs Sylvain’s wrist. Sylvain stops with his trousers halfway off and looks at Felix with concern. He takes a breath and reaches for his thigh buckle, for the dagger he strapped there and pulls it out in one motion.

“Uh, Felix?” Sylvain’s eyes are wide, staring at the blade. “If you wanted to stab me, you didn’t have to go through all this-“

Felix exhales like it’s been dragged from his lungs. The dagger twirls in his hand once and he stabs it into the wall where he assumes is appropriate.

“You trust me.” It’s not a question but Sylvain nods anyway. “I don’t care how much you do. If at any point, that trust so much as wavers, you take that dagger and stab me with it. Or try to.” Felix stares into Sylvain’s eyes. “If I see or feel you so much as twitch for it, I’m calling it.” Sylvain opens his mouth to say something but Felix barrels on. “I’m not asking for your opinion. This is as much for me as it is for you,” he confesses. Felix needs this. Probably more than Sylvain does. He needs to know that Sylvain has an out even if he doesn’t intend to use it.

Sylvain looks at him with an expression that Felix can’t read for once. The closest parse he gets is _gratitude_ but that’s not the whole of it. Felix lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding when Sylvain agrees.

Felix nods and they both go back to methodically stripping off the rest of their clothes until they’re both naked (and hard) on the sheets.

He’s a little embarrassed, unsure how to progress but Sylvain takes it in stride. He holds out a vial of oil to Felix. “You want to top?” Sylvain asks easily. Like he knows this is Felix’s first and wants to make it good for him. Or at least something familiar.

“I’d assumed you’d want to,” Felix admits.

Sylvain shrugs. “It doesn’t matter to me either way. Just because I’m usually the one doing the fucking doesn’t mean I have to.”

Felix fumbles for words. “I- You- It’ll be-“ Sylvain raises an eyebrow. “I’ll have better leverage if I ride you,” Felix says very quickly, face burning.

He doesn’t know if he can take any more of Sylvain’s consideration, so he swipes the vial out of Sylvain’s hand.

“Want me to help with that?” Sylvain’s voice is soft and Felix really can’t handle any more of it.

“No,” he bites. “I want you to shut up and put your mouth to better use.” Felix slicks up his fingers and kneels over Sylvain.

He reaches behind to touch himself and makes the mistake of looking at Sylvain’s face. His eyes are blown wide, dark and clouded with arousal. Sylvain licks his lips and grabs Felix by the hips. Felix nearly collapses on him when Sylvain takes him into his mouth without warning. He cries out as Sylvain starts bobbing and sucking and licking and Felix braces himself on Sylvain’s shoulder.

 _Goddess_ , Sylvain is so hot and wet and it feels _so good_. His hips move involuntarily, thrusting into the delicious heat of Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain hums in appreciation around his cock and Felix grabs his hair, pulling on it with a broken shuddering moan.

Sylvain pulls back and licks at the precum smeared on his lips and leaking from Felix’s tip. “Baby, I can multi-task if you want. Just enjoy yourself.”

Fuck. He can’t decide which he hates more, being called _baby_ or forgetting what he was supposed to be doing.

“ _Shut_ _up_.” Felix grabs Sylvain’s head and slams him down on his cock, feeling Sylvain’s throat spasm around him. Sylvain’s eyes widen and then close as Felix holds him there with a hand in his hair.

He groans as he slips a finger past his rim into himself. It’s been a while since he’s done this, the sensation strange but not unfamiliar. He pushes his finger in and out of his hole, accustoming himself to the feeling again.

Sylvain’s fingers tighten on his hips and Felix yanks his head back. Tears dot his lashes and he gasps for air when Felix pulls him off. Sylvain’s cock hard and leaking untouched between his legs.

Felix presses a second finger into himself as he slams Sylvain down again, forcing his cock deeper into Sylvain’s throat. Felix throws his head back and moans. Loudly. He scissors his fingers and stretches himself, prodding and searching for that place that makes him see stars. When he crooks his fingers and finds it, he bucks further into Sylvain’s mouth. Sylvain’s eyes fly open and Felix lets go so quickly he’s practically throwing himself off if not for Sylvain’s hold on him.

Sylvain pulls off, sputtering and coughing. Tears spilling down his cheeks and drooling down his chin. Sylvain looks the perfect picture of wrecked and Felix deems himself prepared. Any more and he’s going to come on Sylvain’s face.

“Lie down.” Felix orders.

The command is obeyed without hesitation. Sylvain’s back hits the bed and Felix spares one glance to make sure the dagger is within Sylvain’s reach. He puts a hand on Sylvain’s chest to steady himself as he slicks up Sylvain’s cock and lines himself up.

Felix looks down at Sylvain and pauses. He takes his hand off his chest and holds Sylvain’s throat instead. Not squeezing or putting any pressure on it, but even just that makes Sylvain twitch in his other hand.

“Remember, the dagger is there if you need it.” Felix waits until Sylvain nods.

“Do it.” Sylvain’s breathing is already erratic in anticipation.

Felix presses down on Sylvain’s throat as he sinks down on his cock. Sylvain arches beautifully and Felix feels him throb inside him. He’s enthralled by how Sylvain looks. Body drawn tight as a bowstring, neck bared, eyes clouded, mouth hanging open, face flushing from lack of oxygen as well as arousal.

When he bottoms out, he’s shaking. He feels so _full_ and breathes heavily as he adjusts to the burn of the stretch. His grip eases on Sylvain’s throat and he feels Sylvain drag in a breath, going limp and still.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Sylvain breathes. “You can go harder. Longer. Please,” he whispers like a prayer.

Using both hands on Sylvain’s neck to leverage himself, he squeezes hard and the reaction is instantaneous. Felix tightens hard enough to leave angry red hand prints on his skin, maybe even bruises. Sylvain will have to cover it up tomorrow or else he’s going to have to answer lots of questions and deal with an angry Ingrid.

Felix rides Sylvain hard, searching for that spot inside him and when he drives Sylvain’s cock into it, he presses even harder on Sylvain’s throat as he sees white.

He fucks himself on Sylvain like that three more times before easing up on the pressure. Sylvain gasps each time. They repeat it a few more times, each time slightly harder, slightly longer. Felix driving Sylvain’s hot thick cock against his prostate every time he buries him to the hilt. Wanton moans bounce off the walls. 

Sylvain is clearly enjoying it but Felix is surprised how much he’s turned on from it. Of how Sylvain tenses and slacks, pulled like a puppet by his hand. Sylvain’s mouth open in a soundless moan, drool spilling past his lips. Felix can feel Sylvain throat straining for air under his palms, instinctively heaving for air and stuttering when he can’t. Watching Sylvain’s teary eyes dilate so wide, the hazel is almost completely swallowed by his pupil, going unfocused and eyelids fluttering right before Felix pulls back and like a switch, clarity returns sharply in the second before he clenches them shut and focuses on the little oxygen he’ll get before it all repeats again.

Sylvain is completely trusting and beautiful and surely thoughtless because basic survival instincts take over and everything except sensation is purged from his mind. He looks like he’s been taken apart and put back together each time.

And Felix is the one that put him there. The one controlling him like a marionette and dictating his thoughts. He doesn’t think he needs to touch himself to come.

Felix chases his pleasure with abandon, bouncing so hard and vigorously on Sylvain’s cock that he’ll be feeling the burn in his thighs and his ass and his lower back for days. He constricts Sylvain’s airway even tighter, presses harder, digging his fingers into Sylvain’s throat hard enough to leave welts and bruises on his neck.

He watches Sylvain’s eyes cloud, glazed over with tears and pleasure and lack of oxygen. Even when Sylvain’s eyelids flutter, drooping half-closed, Felix doesn’t let go. Only holds his grip steady and fuck himself harder. He keeps a wary eye on Sylvain, to see if he makes a motion for the dagger and when he doesn’t, he sinks himself down on Sylvain’s cock twice more before spilling over their chests and clenching down, milking him inside him.

Sylvain’s eyes roll ever so slightly upwards and through the haze of orgasm, Felix lets go suddenly and totally and Sylvain spills into him the same time air floods his lungs and he goes slack. He lies there, convulsing and heaving for air, the clarity returning to him more slowly than any time before.

Feeling Sylvain’s cum trickling down his thighs, he winces and gingerly pulls off his now soft cock, collapsing off to the side for a moment to digest everything that just happened.

The dagger in the wall digs into his side and Felix pulls it out and throws it off the side of the bed.

It takes a long time but eventually, Sylvain’s breath evens out and he props himself up and rubs at his throat. Felix watches him and grimaces at the angry red marks left there. Sylvain must notice because he smiles down at Felix, the most sincere and genuine smile Felix has seen in a long time.

“Thanks, Fe.” Felix blinks at the long-retired nickname but doesn’t say anything. Sylvain wheezes but there’s genuine affection and thanks in it. “That was better than I could’ve asked for.”

Felix looks at Sylvain. He looks lighter, like a weight has been lifted from him if only for the moment. “You’re welcome,” Felix says.

He makes to get off the bed and leave. He’s given Sylvain what he needs so there’s no need to overstay his welcome. It’s not a one-time deal; he’ll gladly do it again if Sylvain needs him to and he’ll admit he can see the appeal of it now. But for now, the unspoken terms of their agreement are up.

His legs are mushy and wobbly but he does make it off the bed without too much struggling. It all ends up being a pointless exercise in willpower because he doesn’t get more than a step before Sylvain grabs his wrist and pulls him back into bed, arms wrapping around his middle.

“Stay.” Sylvain croaks into his sweaty back.

Felix hesitates. He really shouldn’t. “Why?”

“Please.”

He pries Sylvain’s arms off and he can feel Sylvain’s resignation with his soul. Felix picks whoever’s clothes are nearest to him off the floor and wipes them down quickly before settling next to Sylvain under the sheets. He doesn’t flinch or shove Sylvain off when he wraps his arms around him.

“Is it out of your system now?” Felix shifts until he’s comfortable. “Did it help?”

“Yeah. More than you know.”

“Good.” Felix closes his eyes. “I’m glad.”


End file.
